The Gru Witch Project
by Tipthehat
Summary: Despite being haunted by dreams of an unknown lady, Gru wishes to forget it all that. Until his ignorance had led him into chaos and mayhem. To save everyone, he must retrace his past and discover the despicable darkness of his ancestors.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

It was rather a strange dream.

There I was… in a room… a dark room. I was sitting on a round coffee table, neatly covered with a plain white table cloth, with a candle that served as my only light in this dark wide dining room.

Another strange thing around the room is that **there is a weird circle pattern drawn in red ink** that surrounds the table, there's even red rose petals scattered all over the circle itself!

Aside from the candle holder, there are other things on the table: a glass vase of dried old roses displayed as a center piece of the table, a white porcelain teapot with its matching teacup in front of me.

I looked closely on the black liquid in the teacup that I'm appear to be drinking, and the scent of Earl Grey filled my nostrils.

Just then, I noticed that this isn't the only teacup. There was another one right across the table!

**I wasn't alone…**

**I had a guest….**

I stared at the weird dark figure that was sitting there, joining me in this weird place, having a weird tea time on a weird dining area with some kind of a ritual circle patterned weirdly around the table!

I stared again at my strange guest and judging by its figure it kind of shaped…. like **ME!**

It has broad shoulders, lean limbs and even has a pointy nose like mine.

But something was different. As the figure came closer to the candle light, I saw its face and it appears to be a woman.

**A rather female-version of me!**

It's freaky… I know…

She has a dark brown curly hair, bundled up under her purple-red hat. She has long curly eyelashes that seemed really attractive, but her eyes are rather creepy since her eye color was unmatched, **green at the left eye and blue at the right.**

Then she brought out a green glass bottle with a long neck and a huge rounded lid, and offered it to me.

Next thing I know is that I was drinking something from that bottle…

Then, the scariest part happened…

Everything was swirling and my vision were blurring out. **My chest felt like it's gonna explode** 'Cuz my heart was pumping fast.

Cold sweats appeared on my face as I fell from my chair and crashed on the floor, gasping for breath.

Then, the walls cracked and hot blackish-brown water sipped out of its cracks and quickly filling up the room,

**Human hands appeared at its surface, **as if they are drowning and trying desperately to get out of the water by grabbing you! They soon grabbed me as the boiling hot waters reached my body.

I don't really know which is worse: Being choked to death, being boiled alive or getting pulled by severed human hands… **or rather all of the above…**

I tried to fight it off but I couldn't, I was suffocating for no reason!

As I was slowly pulled by the hands and drowned me into its black waters, my lady-lookalike just stared at me and sipped her tea as if nothing scary is happening before her.

"It is settled…" she said in her British accent. She finally looked at me and spread up a smile on her face, **a despicably scary smile, if you asked me…**


	2. The Nightmare-turned-Reality Fiasco

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**THIS NIGHTMARE-TURNED-REALITY FIASCO**

"Then, I woke up…"

Gru finally finished his story as he lies on the floor at the middle of his rejected weapon chamber inside of his underground laboratory.

His bald head rests on a tall missile bomb lying flat on the cold floor. Beside him is Dr. Nefario sitting on his computer chair, tired and yawning as if his story bores him.

"So that's it?" sighed Dr. Nefario who seemed very uninterested.

"**Whaddya mean that's it?"** Gru frowned and rise up from his rest, irritated from his response. "I've been having that dream for four weeks now, and I don't understand why… **it's driving me nuts!"**

"You think that's nuts?" Now it's Dr. Nefario's turn to look irritated, **"You just struck me out of my carbonated slumber experiment just to force me to listen to your nightmare story…"**

"So you didn't accidentally freeze yourself in carbonite?" Gru looked at him in confusion as he stares back at the huge carbonated coffin that used to hold Dr. Nefario.

"**Of course not!"** Dr Nefario finally said, "I was experimenting on this new trend called **Time Capsule** and used myself as test subject…"

"You were hoping to be open in the future or something?" Gru arched his bushy brow.

"I was hoping I would see the future by programming my system for an automatic meltdown which would deactivate my carbonate capsule at the** year 2089**…" Dr. Nefario corrected him. "And thanks to you, my old self won't get to see the future in that year…" he added as he crosses his arms in disappointment.

"Don't thank me…" Gru sighed and settled back on this cold hard bed with a missile as a pillow. **"Thank my nightmarish dreams that been bothering me for so long…" **

The two went silent. Gru stares up at the ceiling of his weapon chamber, completely tired and disturbed of his dreams about that mysterious lady and her scary witch-like presence.

Gru doesn't seem to understand why he would have such a frightening dream. He does have nightmares once in awhile **but not this often**! Four weeks of restless night with cold sweat and a racing heartbeat. He barely had a peaceful sleep and his wife, Lucy, is getting concerned as well.

Gru doesn't know how he can handle this. How will he stop these dreams of coming back? It's completely affecting his health, his lifestyle, even his family relationship. He could barely focus on his father duties because he needs to catch some sleep during the day. He's thankful that Lucy was doing all the work but still, he needs to do his part as the father of the family.

_I really need to find a way to stop this…_ He thought with an exhausted sigh.

Dr. Nefario leaned back on his computer chair and sighed. He was looking forward to somewhat immortalized himself for once just to see what year 2089 look like. And thanks to Gru, he ruined his chance. But then, he stares back at him who looks so tired and exhausted. He usually had those eye bags around his eyes **but he never seen this darker eye bags before, he also noticed how pale he look like**. His black pajamas might have contribute some more pale skin complexion but still, seeing Gru in this tired, pale state made him think.

He was so into this moment of freezing himself in carbonite and sees the future that he had **forgotten that he has a friend that needed him in the present time.** Gru got so desperate that he activated the meltdown button and set him free just to help him ease his worry and solve this problem at once.

Dr. Nefario finally reconsiders his thoughts and talks to Gru: "Alright then… Tell me, did you watch any horror movies recently?"

Gru looked at him with his dark, tired eyes, "Uhh, no…"

"Any scary images on any media?" Dr. Nefario asked some more.

"**Only my embarrassing summer photos…"** Gru replied.

"Any personal stuff you're struggling on?" Nefario asked again.

"I always have personal struggle…" he answered, "But I usually overcome them…"

"Any wife-related issues?"

"Nope, Lucy's the best…"

"Career-based issues?"

"**Once, but I took care of it…"**

"Mother issues?"

"**Don't know, don't care…"**

"Family issues?"

Before Gru could answer that question, he remembered something. That strange lady in his dreams that looked like him, **Is she family related?** After all, Dru did show him his real family ancestors a few years back. But he couldn't put on a finger on it if this woman in his dreams is family or not.

Realizing his sudden silence, Dr. Nefario adjusted his goggles and speaks up, "Gru…" he began, "I just got here and as far as I could see, **you are struggling with family-related issues…"**

"Huh?" Gru said, finally broke from his deep thinking.

"I think you're stressed about this being a father and husband…" Nefario concluded, "You aren't raised well as a child and you didn't experience love from your only parent. Perhaps you are experiencing some kind of **Stress dreams** whereas repressed emotions are colliding with your personal interests. **Your shy emotions couldn't accept yet the new normal that you chose to have now…" **

Gru slowly sat up from his rest and looked down, thinking of what Nefario had said.

"You are over-thinking, Gru…" he added, "You're overwhelmed with these things as a father and a husband that your dreams appeared scary… **dreams are symbolic meaning of something** and I'm guessing that something is having stressful responsibilities as a family man."

"Well yeah, maybe…" Gru finally said, still looking down.

"Give it time…" Dr. Nefario gives him a small smile, "Just keep calm and **just let these dreams flow for now,** I know its bothering you but just let it be for awhile. Soon your negative emotions in your subconscious will accept your new interest in life and those dreams will be all over…"

Gru stares at Nefario then, stares again on the floor he's sitting on. Maybe he's right. Maybe all this is happening because of **the unsolved hurts and shocks** that went into his life; his first meeting with the girls and how he almost lost them, his sudden love interest in women and marrying a wife, and now meeting his twin brother Dru and his ambition to rise as the new villain of the Gru family.

These moments are really disturbing his default system of thinking and suddenly creating a psychological feud inside his mind by a means of nightmares.

"Yeah, I guess you are right…" Gru finally said and slowly stand up from his sitting.

"Maybe I need to calm myself down and try to thinking less than over-thinking stuffs…" he said as he pats away dirt from his pajamas and regains his composure.

"Thank you, Nefario…" Gru tries to smile to Nefario, then the old man smiles back. "Maybe all this triggered **when my twin brother took all my minions** and decided to become the new heir of the Gru evil legacy. Which I need to stop 'Cuz I'm an Anti-villain agent now…"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance…" Nefario encouraged him as he stood up from his computer chair.

The old doctor put his hand over Gru's arm and gives him a pat. "Maybe for now, you go and have fun with your family. You'll need it…"

"Thanks, old friend…" Gru said and calmly walks to the exit, leaving Nefario behind.

Before the doctor could congratulate himself for a job well done, his jaw dropped as he realized something shocking: **"Wait, hold on… Gru has a twin brother?!"**

* * *

Feeling confident and light-hearted, Gru came out of their bedroom door; all dressed up in his usual dark clothing and happily ready to face the day.

The scent of coffee and toast filled the house as he climbed down the stairs. He then went to the kitchen and saw Margo, Edith and Agnes having breakfast on their dinner table with plateful of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Good morning, girls!" Gru greeted them, enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Gru…"the girls greeted back and Agnes jumped out of her chair and hugs Gru.

Gru smiles and hugs her back. "Are those nightmares still getting into you?" Agnes asked in concern.

Gru rolled his eyes and smiles back again. "Yes, they are. **But that will passed like all problems should be**, right, Edith?"

Edith shrugs as Gru carried Agnes back to her sit. "I wished, there's a math test coming up and I need to work on it…"

"Don't worry, if you want **I can dismember your math teacher** of yours and never give you tests ever again…" Gru jokingly suggest as he grabs a chair and sits beside them.

"Wow, really?" Edith's eyes lighted up.

"Nope, Life is an adventure… **what is Math without problems**…" Gru and the girls laughed but Edith doesn't seem amused of his joke.

"Morning, Gru…" Lucy appeared beside him and served him a mug of freshly brewed coffee and plate of buttered toasted bread.

"Hello, sweetie…" Gru stood from his sit, grabs her waist and kissed her on her forehead.

Margo and Agnes let out an "Awww" at this sweet moment expect for Edith who is still disgust about kissing and love stuffs.

"**Oh my…"** Lucy giggled, surprised by Gru's sudden change. "I see you looked great today…"

"Well, I've talked with an old friend who told me that problems are just temporarily…" Gru replied. He went back to his sit and took a bite from his toast.

"Really?" Lucy said as she returns the coffee pot to its brewing machine.

"I kinda freed Dr. Nefario from his carbonated sleep and we have a good talk and he told me that the result of my nightmares were just my shy, negative self doesn't like the changes of I'm choosing and **it kinda started a mind war that creates bad dreams or something like that**…" he explained as he scoops sugar and creamer into his coffee.

"Whoa, that's deep…" Margo remarked.

"Eh, Y'know… human minds can play tricks on us when were in a bad mood…" Gru added.

"Well, I'm glad Dr. Nefario calmed you down…" Lucy said in relief.

Before Gru would say anything, the honk of the school bus sounded at the front of their house.

"Okay, School time!" Gru happily declared. He stands up from his seat, grabs his cup of coffee and follows the girls as they go to the door.

Lucy just stands there at the kitchen and watches him. She is so happy that Gru is feeling happy at last. He was terribly anxious for weeks now. Ever since he started up the issue about him having that dream, she couldn't sleep those nights. She would wake up and tries to snap Gru out of it as **he was screaming and groaning in pain in his sleep.** Sometimes, he would stay at home and get some rest while Lucy reports to the AVL alone and assisting the girls with their school, lunches and some other stuff.

Indeed, it was a tiring month for Lucy and her husband, especially now that minions are gone as well.

But now, thanks for his friend, Dr. Nefario, he** is now cheerful and energetic**, as if those dreams had never bother him at all. Looks like it's going to be a good day for the whole family, and a cool, awesome day for the dynamic duo to report to AVL and get some serious butt-kicking now that Gru is back!

Then, her cell phone begins to ring on the center table. She grabs it and checked the caller's name; **it was Valerie Da Vinci, **the Anti-Villain Leagues newest department head.

She taps on to receive the call and puts it on her ear. "Hello, Ma'am…" Lucy began with a stern tone. "The Bald terror… now who is... **Wait, you mean Dru**... what about him?"

At the front lawn, Gru assist his girls into the school bus. "Goodbye, Mr. Gru…" Agnes waved at him at the bus window, "We love you…"

"I love you too, girls…" Gru said as he waves his hand and bids them goodbye. The bus door shuts and went on the road and to their school.

Gru sighed in relief and looks at the blue morning sky. Finally, he is free from all the stress and anxiety that infernal dream had got him into. Though he does have some few curious questions about his dream, who was that lady? Why this dream does keeps on rewinding in his sleep? And what's with all those roses and witch-like circles and black waters and drowning human hands and some sort?

"Aw, calm down, Gru…" he said to himself. "**Those dreams are meaningless**. They just formed out of your adjustment issues… you will be fine…"

Then, he closes his eyes and drink up his cup of coffee. As he thought he was going to enjoy his coffee, he suddenly spits out his drink in the air like a cologne spray. Then, noticed something odd: This isn't coffee… its tea… **Earl grey tea.**

"**What?"** Gru stunned in confusion, **"Lucy just made me coffee, not black tea…"**

Before he could conclude anything, a gust of cold wind passes through him, despite wearing a black jacket with a grey-stripped scarf around his neck, he could feel the coldness crawling through his spine.

Just then, he looks up at the other side of road and saw a familiar figure. Gru blinked thrice, hoping it's just one of his imagination or some sort of morning grogginess, but the stranger is still there, or perhaps, it is more than just a stranger…

**It's the lady in his dreams!**

It's that lady-version of Gru with her dark curly hair pinned under her dark pink hat. Her tall, huge body is well-dressed in an old Victorian style in purplish-pink color. Her hands are gloved in black leather and she also wears a black Victorian knee-high lady boots. Her face is still like Gru but with thick eye mascara and uneven eye colors.

She is just standing there, looking at him, looking stoic and standing completely still.

A sudden feeling of terror freeze him on the spot, he couldn't move nor even scream. Cold sweat broke out of his skin and his hands are starting to shake.

Gru couldn't believe this. Was he dreaming again? Or is this real? _No_, he thought, _**this can't be real… this is all a bad dream…**_

The lady looks at him and spreads up her evil smile, as if his reaction amuses her.

Gru gasped as the lady just showed her creepy signature smile from his dreams. Then, as he thought nothing could get any creepier, he felt a violent shiver at his tea mug; its contents were beginning to boil. Then, the mug bursts into his hand, **exploding like a grenade of ceramic pieces and hot tea splashes!**

Broken pieces of mug fell on the pavement along with splashes of tea. Gru groaned in pain as he noticed his hand got really stung by the sudden burst of freshly boiled tea.

As he looked up to check up on this lady, **she was gone!**

He looks around the area but no sign of her. She just vanished like a smoke in a thin air.

Gru looked even more confused. Where was the lady? **Who was that lady?** Is it all a dream again? But, if it was, then why did the cup break? Did it just break by its own? Or he just dropped the cup by accident?

"Gru!" the voice called out to him. He quickly spun around to see his wife, Lucy, standing right behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked, noticing how nervous and sweaty her husband is.

"I…I…" he stammered, trying to stay calm and compose despite what happened early.

Then, Lucy's eyes went to his scalded hand, "Gru, your hand… what happened there?"

Gru looked down onto his hand and quickly hide it away. "Um, I accidentally split my tea… **I mean, Coffee, yes coffee!** I tripped and accidentally split my coffee on my hand, **it's nothing…"**

"Well, so be careful next time…" Lucy sighed, "Come on, I do have some bandages inside the cupboard, we'll get your hand fixed…" she insisted and assists Gru back inside the house.

Gru looked back at the damaged mug on the pavement, and then he looks at Lucy. Suddenly, Gru felt heavy. He wanted to tell her what really happened back there but he doesn't want to involve his wife anymore, this nightmare-turned-reality fiasco is his problem and he should do this alone. His family had a hard time dealing with his stress and anxiety when he was haunted by that dream, and he doesn't wished to do it again. Beside, even though he told her about that coffee-turned-tea thing, the appearance of the lady and the breaking of the cup itself, **she wouldn't believe him anyway.**

As they came inside the house, they went inside the kitchen and got the first aid kit. In the kitchen, Gru sit silently on the dining area while Lucy wrapped some bandages around his scalded hand. "There!" she said, already finished. "Thanks, Lucy…" Gru said as he stretch out his palm and tested the bandages.

"By the way, Da Vinci just called…" Lucy began as she carries away the first aid kit back into the cupboard.

"**Leonardo is long dead**, unless the dead came in and called out for your death sentence…" Gru tries to joke around despite that scary thing happened lately.

"No, **not Leonardo Da Vinci…"** Lucy giggled, and then shifts into a more serious tone, "Ms. Valerie Da Vinci just called me up. She needs us to report at the AVL… **It's about Dru…"**

Gru stares at her, surprised. For months, Dru remain silent after taking full control of his minions and taking them away from him, he hadn't heard of him ever since.

"Dru is back and he's stealing **an incredible amount of roses** from every flower shops at the nearby city…" Lucy said.

Gru shrugged, "Seriously?" he groaned, "Of all those niffy gadgets, hi-tech weapons and all those minions, he went up to steal roses?! That's a lot more stupider than stealing Lollipops!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, as if she agrees with her husband, "Well, I don't know..." she said, "maybe if we go get him, we can ask him..."

Lucy quickly grabs her blue trench coat in the nearby coat hanger. Gru slowly got into his feet, still nursing his wounded hand. _Maybe some action would calm me down a little... _he thought as he remembers that crazy paranormal-like event earlier.

"Come on, Let's go..." she encouraged him and went out to the door.

"Right..." he said as he thought in confusion. Why would Dru steal some roses? **When will he realize that stealing flowers won't make him a greatest theft ever? **

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Shock of Horror

**CHAPTER TWO: SHOCK OF HORROR**

It sure took a while for Dru to get serious about him being the new heir of the family legacy. Especially that the minions had pledge their alliance to him.

At first, he was quite unsure on going to this path of evil. After all, his father disapproved of him of being a good villain and he doesn't want to go against his twin brother Gru. He had some reason why he should just stop being a villain. But instead, he looked at it in a different perspective: the more he is dumb in villainy, the more he should learn, and since Gru had decided to quit villainy, the more that he should continue the family tradition. **Without villainy, the Gru family will cease to exist.**

It's in their blood, passing this evil tradition to generation in order to live up the reputation. Gru had his turn, now it's Dru's turn to continue the race and become the greatest villain that would be known in the Gru family history.

This is a huge leap for Dru, and there is no turning back now. He had decided his fate and now he will win this race up and finished this strong. He will become a better villain, **no matter what it takes.**

Thanks to his silver spiky aircraft that he had stolen from Gru, He was able to steal thousands upon thousands of roses from all over the country and no policemen would chase after him. And if they got helicopters themselves, he'll just power-up the acceleration mode of his ship and flew away in an instant.

And thanks to his minions, his scheme is a lot easier to pull off. All he has to do is give them the orders and observe if everything is going in his control.

Now that he collected roses from every gardens, city parks and flower shops. There's only last place to steal some few more roses, **and it's in Paradise Mall.**

Located in the greenish fields of Venice, California, Paradise Mall is a three-story building with a huge glass dome. There are a lot of stores and eateries inside: a wedding dress store called **Fit to be bride**, another clothing boutique named **Wool Street**, a so-called **Maki Sushi** which is a Japanese Restaurant, a bear-making workshop called **Stuff-a-Bear, **a wig salon named **Eagle Hair Club**, and so on.

But what Dru had in mind to steal the last batch of roses is the store called, **Mum's the Word**. A floral shop owned by Hedda Blumentoft, one of suspects during the AVL's investigation of El Macho and his Mexican restaurant of **Salsa n' Salsa**.

Dru is piloting his aircraft when he reaches his destination. He didn't seemed to mind the shoppers and bystander of mall that are now gazing up to his ship that is parks steadily upon the glass dome, **but he do mind the immediate appearance of the mall police guards.** They must've heard about the news about a silver plane that's been stealing roses from all over the state and police needs to be on a lookout for this certain white-suited robber.

Dru activated the ship into auto-pilot, stands up from his seat and signals his minions to ascend. The minions, who wear the same white suit as their master, buckled up their harness and jumps out of the plane.

As they reached on the glass walls of the dome, the minions pull out their portable buzz saws, activate its power-on and draw a hole over its thick glass walls.

Before the mall guards could pull out their guns and open fire, another band of minions burst out of the mall's ventilation systems and attack the police guards. Some jumped on their faces, blocking their eyes; some went to their legs and kicks them until they lose balance; some even went to their arms and bite their hand, disarming their guns. Indeed the minions are trying their best to distract them from their flower-napping scheme.

Dru smiled down as he observes his loyal minions doing their best to approve their new master. The other group of minions on the glass dome finally cut through its walls and drops down into the hole and landed inside the mall.

The shoppers flee in panic while the other shops in the mall immediately locked up their doors. The minions didn't bother them; they're for the floral shop. The poor owner of the Mum's the Word, **Hedda Blumentof **tries to stop the minions by blocking the store entrance.

But as their master ordered, they would mean no harm. So Mel, one of the head-strong leaders of the minions, first appeared in front of the store and grabs a fart gun. He marches towards the entrance where he came face to face with the store owner.

"D…Don't come any closer…" Hedda stammered in fear. She grabs a small shovel and points it to Mel, "I have this dangerous weapon **and I am not afraid of using it**!"

"Lam, ka ka ba fart kat yee ka ern da uso pik en to! (Well, I got this fart gun and **I love to use it on you!)"** Mel said as he points the fart gun at her and pulls the trigger. A thick brown cloud puffs out of the gun and drifts towards Hedda, who instant dropped dead, fainted by the intensely foul smell of the fart cloud. Mel signals his troops and finally enters the shop.

"**Excellent…"** Dru smiled to himself as he looks at the bright blue sky. "This is way too easy than I thought, no wonder Gru was able to pull crimes in an instant…"

Then, he thought of his brother. It wasn't that long when they met, they just had a small brother talk, an instruction of their real family history, steal Bratt's diamond, Gru betrayed him and he betrayed him back after saving the girls from Balthazar Bratt.

That sound quite a long run but it all happened in just two days. And the night after, he finally stole his minions, his ship and some of his weapons in order to continue the family tradition of villainy.

So yes, continuing the tradition means going against Gru and his Anti-Villain League. Though it hurts his heart to realize that he will go on this adventure alone and go against his only family, he always remind himself that going to the path of greatness is never easy, **especially if that path is about being evil.**

Speaking of Gru, Dru quickly looks down in alarm when he heard a painful squeal from the minions inside the mall. **Gru and Lucy had entered the building! **The two agents stormed into the mall entrance and starts clearing the area. Lucy uses her improvised karate moves and kicks and punches the minions into sleep while Gru uses his freeze ray and shoots every minion in sight, instantly freezing them on the spot.

Armed with his father hi-tech white suit, Dru plummets down to the glass dome, shoots through one of its gaping holes, and dramatically landed on his feet.

"Hello, Gru…" Dru greeted him with his best evil smile but got his feet frozen instantly into ice. As he tries to break himself free, Gru marches towards him, puts down his freeze gun and balls up his fist. "Hello, brother…" he greeted him with a punch, and Dru lay flat on the floor and dozed off. **A dramatic villain entrance with an awkward greeting of being defeated… **

"Lucy, you got the flowers?" Gru looks back and checks up on her. Lucy is currently pulling a box of roses from Mel. "Let it go, Mel…" Lucy cried as she pulls the box even harder.

"Po en! Ba tis ta oxy's solo fagton de roses. To pudum't nupi vus prompo! (Come on! This is the shop's only supply of roses... you can't take them now!)" Mel complained when Lucy's high-heeled foot kicks him away, completely budging his grip from the box of roses.

"**I got it, Gru…"** Lucy exclaimed and runs towards him. Before she gives it to Gru, a bunch of minions appeared before her and blocks her way. They held up different weapons and point it towards her.

"Lucy…" Gru cried as she noticed her wife getting surrounded, but he too got surrounded as well by his former henchmen. The two agents are now bordered separately by minions in white suits, Gru quickly points up his freeze ray but it got jammed due to overworking.

Gru and Lucy looked at each other nervously as the minions slowly walk closer to them and ready to attack until….

"**Enough!" **He ordered to his minions. Dru had finally recovered from being knocked off cold. "We've stolen enough flowers now, **two billion of them will do**." He said as he rubbed this cheek in pain.

The minions lower down their weapons and gather around to Dru. "Hey, you…" Gru started, glaring at his brother. "Would you mind telling me what with the fuss over roses? Like really, Of the things you can steal, why roses?"

"You're the Anti-Villain agent, Gru…" Dru grinned, "You'll find out why…." Then he snaps finger. The ship automatically heard his distress call and descended on the mall, **smashing through the glass dome and creating a rain of sharp shards of thick glass. **

Gru grabs Lucy and shielded her from the raining glass shards. As the ship touches the mall floor, the minions immediately hop inside the aircraft; they even carry their frozen comrades and lift them inside the plane.

"**Aw no, you don't**" Gru muttered and charge towards his brother as he is about to climb in the plane. As fast as lighting, Gru quickly grabs Dru's arm and tries to pull him off the plane. "Hey, let go!" Dru cried, "You're being unprofessionally desperate…"

"You're the unprofessional around here!" Gru grunt as he struggles harder to pull Dru out from the plane. "**Maybe you should try stealing something valuable than those worthless flowers!**"

The minions grab Dru as he losing his grip from the plane. The engines roared and it's beginning to ascend from the ground. Lucy was about grab Gru but the engine blew so strong it almost toppled her.

"Let me go, Gru…" Dru yelled at him, **"You'll break your skull if you don't!"**

"**I'll break YOUR skull if you don't stop this nonsense!"** The stubborn Gru said as he still holds on to Dru's arm as his feet slowly lefts the ground. Gru looks down a bit and watches as the plane slowly lifts him off the ground. Then, he glance back at Dru but this time, he saw something different: Added at the crowd of minions that grabbing Dru's other arm, **the lady in his dreams is there again, **glaring with her green-and-blue eyes.

A shock of horror stunned him. Again, his breathing stopped, his body felt unmoved and his hand starts to sweat and shiver. What is she doing here? Is this another mirage or a hallucination or something?!

Seeing him losing focus, Dru saw his chance and kicks him off, letting go of him. **"GRU!"** Lucy exclaimed as she saw her husband falling down. She drops the box of roses and runs on the spot where Gru will land. She spread up her arms on the falling Gru and broke his fall as he hits her body in his impact.

The plane finally lifts itself out of the building and flew off to escape. The minions were able to pull Dru into the plane and sighed in relief. **What busy day! **They almost got caught! They've explored different cities in the country just to get as many roses as possible. They may not understand the necessity behind of these but as vowed, you can never question the actions of their master.

Dru walks into the cockpit and rested on the seat. Finally, Step one of his grand scheme is done. Now he will enter the Step two, but first he needs to fly to his homeland, **Freedonia**, to get some rest and continue with his plan. He looks up as the view of the clouds of the wide blue sky passed by. Gru is not only a professional villain, **he is also a professional agent!** He couldn't even showoff his villain wits before him and quickly punches him out cold. He's really a one tricky guy…

But Dru did saw the fear in his eyes, which is quite new to him. **Dru never seen him that scared before.** He often saw him serious, grumpy and somewhat look alarmed when things get into an urgent level.

Then, Dru had a hunch why Gru struck such a fearful expression. He breathed in deeply and sighed as he asked: **"He saw you, didn't he?"**

Dru glanced back at his seat and looked at his mysterious passenger, sitting at the empty seat inside the cockpit. It's the lady in Gru's nightmares.

She sits comfortably and very lady-like. Her Gru-like face smirked deviously at Dru as she answered: **"Yes, quite so he did…"**

**END OF THE CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
